1d42fandomcom-20200214-history
Lenaga Gannol
: "... What does this tell you? How well have you studied?" -'Lenaga after giving Kashou lots of information about the oncoming battle, testing her.' Lenaga Gannol is the Sergeant of Strike Team Four of the Orderate. She’s a trusted warrior and one of the most capable Commanders, determined to strive for Orderate victory no matter the obstacles she faces. She is married to Argoth Gannol, Commander of the same Strike Team. Appearance A young girl with blonde hair in long twin braids and blue eyes. She wears a dress combined together with leather clothing that gives of an impression of a young knight. Backstory The young Lenaga Gannol was born within the city of Orgate, Capital of the Orderate, and grew up beneath the giant platform which stands tall over the city elevating the privileged to a greater level. In her youth, she was the wild one. The one who got into trouble and caused mayhem by exploring her curiosity among other things. The little Lenaga liked to travel, and often did so within the safe lands of the Orderate as far as she was allowed, experiencing many vacations with her moderately wealthy family. She often watched the televisions for the amazing adventures of the different Strike Teams in the world, sometimes happily announcing she’d want to take part of those adventures and fight some Ravantanian bad guys. However, as she grew up, her mindset changed. Inevitably, some casualties happened in the war which was going on. She heard how different individual who had become famous died in combat, how more and more people had to move because the Ravantanians were having the upper hand and so on. Moving into her teens, she continued the ambition of joining a Strike Team and joined a training academy for that purpose, however it was a much more composed, focused, and a Lenaga that didn’t smile nearly as much that fought in the training and proved herself in written exams. In the end, she excelled. Conquering at the top of her class that year, the young girl who was still a teen was strong enough to be admitted into a Strike Team after rigorous and determined training, strengthening her ideal of someone who had gone through lots of effort to be able to keep her homeland safe. Joining Strike Team Four with its then Commander and members, Lenaga engaged the Ravantanian forces with the stone-cold determination suitable for a professional killer of her enemies. She did well, too. Some battles were won entirely due to her doing. However, fortune did not remain forever, as the enemy sprung a trap on her team when they were trying to eliminate the feared Alise Egnene. Knowing Alise was the one who held the power which restrained the movements of mass teleporter Mathetica Implia, Lenaga and her team knew the advantage the Orderate could gain by eliminating her. But, Alise had tricked them and willingly given them the opportunity. This was because Rilaul Agashack, the poisonous old man with power of bacteria. Strike Team Four was forced to flee the quick-moving cloud of death, but due to the placement of the trap they could not flee home. Seeing no other choice, they fled towards Doronia. However, they were hunted, attacked, and Rilaul kept hunting after them without mercy. In the end, Lenaga was the only one who crossed the border into Doronia. Hurt and suffering from minor exposure to Rilaul’s power, Lenaga hid in a Doronian church knowing she was still being pursued. However, it is a policy of Doronia’s not to partake in the war, as such defending an Orderate Strike Team member was directly against the rules. … But the priest hid her anyway. He treated her wounds and hid her from Ravantania despite the laws telling him not to, and Lenaga found her extremely indebted to the priest who defended her when she was unable to defend herself. The priest’s intentions were to let her go when she was healed enough, but so never became the case. A Ravantanian with a power to locate found her, and called on the laws of Doronia to hand her over. Faced with the apparent fact that he had to abandon this woman in need, the priest instead ripped of his symbol of Doronian priesthood and proclaimed himself a member of the Orderate, as such the Doronian neutrality remained undisturbed. Lenaga assumed this was the end of her, realizing the man had just sacrificed himself to defend his nation… when he proceeded to defeat an entire Ravantanian platoon before her eyes. He burned down every single one of them, losing an eye in the combat against their commander. No Assault Squad or Rilaul showed up, they must have had better things to do than hunt a single young girl in the midst of this war. He used fire, a symbol which often represented death and destruction to an Orderate, to save Lenaga’s life. After defeating them, the priest picked her up and carried her back to the Orderate by himself. Lenaga let the now homeless former priest, Argoth, live at her place. Having nothing else to live for, the former Doronian took up a different use of his power and practiced to fight on the side of the only remaining Strike Team Four member. Together they resurrected Strike Team Four and gained new members, Argoth as the Commander and Lenaga as the Sergeant. Both of them as stale-faced and focused as ever, they fight constantly on the front lines and let no battle go without them leaving their mark on it, their combination quickly getting famous as their Team grew more and more famous for always being present. Lenaga and Argoth eventually got married. Adventures In-game, Lenaga has not done much. She has been seen a few times near battles against Ravantania, and welcomed the party in their first visit when she viewed them as citizens that were not to take part of the battle. Later she has been encountered by Kashou and Moe when they were by some reason intending to take part in a battle which had simply happened during their second visit to the Aether World. Unconvinced at their taking part, she tested Kashou out by telling her about the battle situation and asking the kitsunemimi what she made of it. Being unsatisfied with her response, Lenaga directed Kashou to the back of the army to wait for her Team to arrive and herself left for the front. Skills Lenaga is an excellent swordswoman who can more than prove herself in a battle. Her power allows the control of a certain Aether-filled crystal which she has an amount of in the shape of her sword. Lenaga can fire parts of the crystal to attach to different things around her to pull herself towards it or it towards her, as well as manipulate the shape of her sword in mid-battle, freely capable to turn it into an axe, a spear, a hook, a shield or whatever she needs at the time. The transformation of the weapon happens quickly and her battle-style is unpredictable because of it. Of course, the material of her weapon was provided by Svenev upon thorough examination of her power. Her actual power, the shaping of metallic materials, can allow her to destroy enemy weapons or similar but is otherwise not very useful or fast enough on the battlefield, but by producing this crystal which easily responds to her power Svenev has been able to create a very powerful and fast close-combat warrior, all based on the actually not very strong power. Of course, it isn’t all him, without her determination to become strong it would have been impossible for Lenaga to become strong enough to qualify as a Strike Team Sergeant that her opponents have learned to fear. Personality She appears to have high confidence in her own knowledge and abilities, but can easily misjudge others by their appearance to the point of proving she´s superior. Being someone who has grown from being an ordinary citizen to a Strike Team member by sheer training and gazed death in the eyes multiple times, she easily looks down on those who present themselves on the battlefield who still view being a Strike Team member as being a super-hero or simply are naïve or inexperienced enough. It isn’t something she consciously does, but all that are not proven capable warriors fit for the emotional turmoil and long battles to the death which occur on the front lines will get to see her more belittling gaze. She will remain polite and might not even realize it herself, but those speaking to Lenaga will certainly notice it. She does treat citizens fairly, though. She rarely smiles due to the situations she has got herself into in the past, but she is capable of doing so in the light of something that is considerably amusing or at a special occasions. Lenaga constantly strives to make the best decisions possible on the battlefield. Her sheer experience in facing death on a very short distance has helped build her into a powerful warrior, and she’s not afraid to expose herself to danger in order to give a great boon to her allies. However, it was this same willingness to expose herself to danger that led to the previous Strike Team Four being trapped and almost annihilated, Lenaga not properly taking into account if the situation before her might have been a trap or not. Even after that experience, her mindset is such she may fall for the same trap again, if only because the Orderate would benefit from her succeeding. Argoth is more attentive, however, as such stands well on her side. Quotes ""I think she looked down upon us. Just an hunch."" ''-'''Said by Kashou sarcastically after seen inferior by the already gone Lenaga.' Trivia *Lenaga loves sweet things. She is, however, very embarrassed about this and offering her an ice-cream is one of the easiest way to make her produce that very elusive blush only visible at few times